Born To Be Dissatisfied
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Hinata was born knowing three truths. She desperately wishes them not to be truths. What she wishes is to be able to prove these 'truths' wrong so that she can stop being dissatified with her life and move on. Naruto will do just that. [NaruHina]
1. Born to be Dissatisfied

Born to be Dissatified

By: Girl of Light Writter: Aniecä

My name is Hyuuga Hinata and this is one of the few facts that I'm sure of. I know this must be a silly remark to start out this story with but that would make you quite incorrect. It's the only truth of the matter that I have found. This is my story which I have decided to share with you.

From the first day I remember something to know the Hyuuga Clan, my clan has drilled some simple statements into my head. These are:

"You must be strong Hinata, for you're an heir; one day you'll rule this whole clan."

"People, like fate, never change."

"How you're born is where you're always be."

I was taught these statements because for me, my father, who's name is Hiashi Hyuuga said these were the 3 truths to every matter. I have found these things to be true, but not I see the whole matter and I wish to prove my clan, my family, my father but especially these statements wrong. If these are the truths, and the whole matter what reason is there to train for I'll be heir anyway. If I am weak, I can't become strong. If I'm born weak, I'll stay weak and forever be weak so why train. Yet, I find myself training only to becomes stronger against fate, my family, father and these statements. I was born weak and even if I can become strong I will have proven two of these statements wrong.

However, there is always the first one. If I am strong, then I'll become are. If I can't change, what will become of me. This statement could easily become false if I decide to kill myself or whatever I want. If I'm weak, I can't change so what does it matter that I must be strong when I was born because I can't change fate. It was a whole circle, unless I'm strong which I hope I am. These are all lies, and I am told I am weak but in order to prove all people wrong, I must prove to myself these statements are wrong and soon the world will follow.

So far, I have found the last statement to be true for I was born to be disasified with my life and everyone will me. Because of four facts:

I love a Man who doesn't love and even if he did, my clan wouldn't allow such a marriage. With the love of the man I love, I will be left forever to be dissatisfied.

I was born to be weak. My sister my minor of 5 years is stronger then I am, she will become heir proving the only statement I even agreed with wrong, I don't wish this.

I was born into a clan of savage people, sealing their own, killing off their own only to strengthen and better themselves.

I was born to not be loved, only lothed and hated. Neji hates me for a reason of my possition in the clan, even if I was to lose the possition I'm sure he'd hate me for being weak and giving it up.

I was born engaged to a man I could never love while I see love from a man who could never love me back. I am worst off then my friend, Sakura.

In short, I can not satisfy others so how can I satify myself then? The answer, I can't. I am born to be dissatisfied.

Today is my birthday, my 16th to be exact. Among the Hyuuga Clan this is a great day. The day I am married, to me it is the day that I am sealed both physically and mentally to the life I was born with, a life of discontentment. This if for two reasons:

Physically

I am being married off to a man whom I do not love.

I am being sealed with the seal so that I may not misuse my Byakugan since I am not Heir.

I do not have the possiblility to be receive love from the one I love.

Mentally

This is the day where I can no longer be able to prove one statement true. From this day forward, I will not be able to become heir because of the seal.

I consider this also a fact because it tears me that I can't change and become stronger, and if I do what is there to gain? I can't become heir and prove one of my causes of disastification wrong.

Also, I was born to be married away from love and live disasified. This proves the other two right, but I wished to prove them wrong. I wanted to be able to change, but Neji was right. You can't.

"Oi, Hinata?" Sakura asked sitting in the room helping me getting on my wedding dress. "Are you sure you don't want us at the wedding?" She asked.

"Yeah, because I want to go." Ino said.

'Yeah, I mean I know Neji and you aren't best friends but we are and I want to be there for you. This is your big day." Tenten said.

"Trust me, this… this is a horrible day. This is a day… a day… I want you to forget… and wipe from your minds… Please?" I begged them.

"Oh, Hinata!" Sakura said crying. "I'm so sorry that Naruto is a dimwit." She said hugging me.

"It's alright." I said. "From the beginning I was born to be dissatisfied, because how you are born is how you shall forever be. I was born this way a nothing can change that." I said.

"Hinata…" Ino said looking down at everyone in the audience for ruining my life.

"Neji is wrong, there is no purpose to life if we have no choice in it. Why train? Why worry about anything if fate has already decided. Why did you decide to be dissatisfied if fate could have just made you agree that you were like this and to end up like this. Neji is wrong." Tenten said.

"Since I was little I have wished to prove him and those who share that belief wrong, I truly did. But I had to many goals for myself. I had two goals to prove two statements wrong, "People, like fate can't change." And. "How you're born is how you'll always be." It's true. I was born engaged to this man, born to be a Hyuuga…"

"You were born to be an heir, in your place stands another. You changed fate. You did it." Ino said. "You said you were born to be heir right? So you did? You changed fate."

"No, it was never meant to be that I would become fate. I was born weak, and that's how I'd always be. It was planned, my father said so, I was lied to." Tears ran down my face. The gong was rang. I stood up and walked to the door where I'd walk in to be sealed and married.

I placed my hand on the door. "Hinata…!" A voice yelled. I couldn't turn around, I knew who it was.

"N. N. Naruto. Kun?" I murmered.

"You can't do this!" He said. "You have to help me change the Hyuuga, I'll help you be happier and stronger. You can't do this to yourself."

"No. I was born... to be… dissatisfied… with life… it's no hope… to try to… change it." I said sadly.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan said that you could come with me, on a three year expedition of gaining stength and I wanted to take you with me because you need it… you're so…"

"Dissatisfied?" I asked. He nodded. "Naruto, how people are can't be changed. I know that know. How we're born is how we'll forever be."

"All babies are born weak Hinata, so wouldn't all people be weak then?" I nodded. "Okay then I'm helping change fate for you. They can't deny you as heir if you haven't been sealed and you're stronger then anyone when we come back, right?"

"They could, for treason, and against marriage orders."

"Nah, they'll forget about. Trust me. Jiriaya-Sensei is coming too."

"Um… isn't he… well… um…"

"It's alright. I already told him that I'd kill him if he used you in his stupid books or even looked at you in the wrong way. Don't worry, I've got your back, I'll protect you."

"What about clothing and such?"

"Nah… we'll get you new stuff, k?" I sighed and looked worried. "It will be alright Hinata. It will, I know it." He said hugging me. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Hinata… you have to go." Neji said.

"Why, do you… care now?" I asked.

"Because without you the clan is going to lead itself into distruction, they'll need you come 3 years. They'll accept you as heir, and you will be strong. All the statements besides the first will be proven wrong." Neji said.

"Why… do you want them… falsified?" I asked.

"Because that means that he isn't born to be a branch member, you'll bring peace within him, you'll prove fate wrong and save everyone. If not for him… for me." Naruto said holding my hands in his.

"You… why?"

"I never had a family and after seeing what happened to the Sasuke because of their power crazied heir Itachi went off the handle. I want to make sure that you're happy, your life is good and that you don't allow that to happen to you, or anyone else. Please?" Naruto practically begged.

"Ano… Alright. Bye." I said to Neji. He nodded and turned around.

"You didn't see us, got it." Naruto said but Neji didn't respond.

"Anyone there?" Neji said turning around, but Naruto pulled me out.

"Let's go." Naruto said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward Konoha's gates.

Perhaps, there is hope. I am proving fate wrong, not getting married, not being sealed, becoming heir, receiving feelings from Naruto-kun, becoming stronger. It was all what I wanted. For once in my life all was well and I wasn't feeling what I was born to fell… dissatisfied. I felt… satified, for now.

At this very moment, I was proving all three statements wrong but soon I would make the first one true but I trusted Naruto to keep to his word and make my dissatisfied life from birth, satifiable at least, maybe, possiblly much more.

I was born dissatisfied with who I was, what I was born into, who I was to be, who I was to marry, what I didn't have, what I did have, what was lost and what couldn't be changed as well as what was promised me.

I was born disatified with being Hyuuga Hinata, born into the Hyuuga clan, to become heir, marrying some random guy, being without love, being miserable, my love, the fact that I would always be like that, that was a truth and become heir as well as living I hoped to.

I was born disatified, but now I am not, because of Naruto-kun. The girl who was born dissatisfied with her life has proven the second rule wrong and became satified with her life thanks to him because I am going to change, he changed me, for he is the one I love. I was born to be dissatisfied, but no longer.

A/N: I don't know where I came up with this idea but in one sitting I decided to type this out after a long fight with my close friend and I guess it helped me because I'm feeling better. This story is really wonderful and I'd be extremely pleased if you'd read it and tell me what you think of it. It's a OneShot so there will be Epilogue, possibly if you would like one. Every time I write a one shot I get requests for a epliogue or sequel which I'm up to with my shorter stories. Thank you for reading, please review so that I can hear what you think of it and if you want an epilogue. If not, this is the end. Thanks. Aniecä


	2. Changed to Know Better

◊ (Epilogue: Changed to Know Better) ◊ 

∆ (Outside Konohagakure) ∆ - ¤ (4 Years Later) ¤ - Φ (None) Φ 

'I've ever only been strong, ever only been together, ever only been satisfied, even only been happy, ever on been confident, even only been graceful, even only been beautiful, even only and always been heir.' Hinata repeated to herself in her mind.

"Are you repeating that saying again? What was it?" She sighed.

"You told me to when we started the training Naruto." She responded.

"Oh yeah," He said thinking back.

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

"Hinata why are you so shy, and depressed all the time?" Naruto asked.

"Um… I'm not… exactly… sure." She said looking at her feet.

"Hm, you're weird." She seemed even more depressed. "I'm sorry Hinata. I am." He said trying to cheer her up. "I didn't mean to." He said.

"Naruto, leave the girl alone."

"Why is she so shy thought?"

"It seems she lived a strict life and was never given the confidence to think herself as you see her so you think it's weird that such a beautiful, strong girl is sad and depressed." Jiriaya explained.

"Ah. Then we'll have to retrain her mind then." Naruto yelled.

"It's not as easy as you think. The Hyuuga Clan took out all their disapointments and weaknesses out on her. She's extremely strong she just has been pressured into thinking she's not. With confidence, she can do anything. She could easily fix the Hyuuga Clan and become Hokage in seconds if she had confidense." She gasped.

"I don't think she wants that."

"I think she's afraid to go against what's she's taught, but you'll change her, right?" Jiriaya said.

"Of course!" Naruto said. "Hinata, listen here." She turned to him. "I promise to make you realize your sole worth since you don't see what I see."

"What's… that?" She asked.

"I see someone who's super strong, nice, caring, beautiful, kind, graceful and talented beyond belief."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, that is my nindo. I'm going to tell you this phrase and when you feel down, scared, afaid, unconfident. Anything but what the phrase says I want you to repeat it in your head until you feel better. It works for me. Except I made this one for you." She seemed happy to hear these words.

"Okay…" She said smiling.

"That's good, your'e smiling. You look happier and prettier when you're smiling." She blushed but tried hard not to look down and just twidled her fingers. "It's better but not exactly perfect."

"I'm ready." She said not even stuttering. He smiled.

"I've ever only been strong, ever only been together, ever only been satisfied, even only been happy, ever on been confident, even only been graceful, even only been beautiful, even only and always been heir." He said using all the things she lacked in to teach her the phrase.

"Thanks you, I've got it."

"Good, now we can take on the world." He said.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

"Oh yeah, well what are you feeling now?" He asked leaning on her waiting for her to say anything. Over the years his presence became more and more natural to her, she blushed less and less and she could only think of a few rare occasions where she blushed involving Naruto.

"I'm feeling… worried… about… how everyone will take my return." She wasn't stuttering, she was thinking which was a pleasant change. She had got over her mumbling, stuttering and finger twiddling also thanks to Naruto. That was a funny event as well.

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

"What you want to do today, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

"Um… um… I… don't know." She said twiddling her fingers, nibbling on her hair, staring at her feet, and saying the statements in her head.

"Stop it now!" He yelled tackling her to the ground.

"Ah!" She yelled hitting the ground.

"Naruto, get off of Hinata. Females are gentle, fragile things."

"You can't lecture me on how to treat females because of how disrespectful you are to them, spying on them. And don't forget what I said." He warned.

"I know, well get off of her." Naruto waited a few seconds and got off of Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," She nodded and returned to her habits. "No, No, No." He said shaking her until she crumbled to the grown.

"Naruto, I think you hurt her." Jiriaya said.

"Sorry," Naruto said rubbing his head. "I'm use to being beaten up if I got near girls. You don't seem to care. You're awesome." She shook here head and returned to her habits. "Hinata-chan!" He yelled. She stepped back and run off into the forest.

"Good job Naruto," Jiriaya said laughing.

"Man, at this rate she's going to hate me." Naruto complained.

"You like her?"

"Huh? I don't know. Maybe, she's nice and all but I don't really know her. She is always helping me out and stuff. I guess that I should return the favor to her." He said rubbing his head. Naruto ran off after her. She was sitting by a river and washing her face. "Um, Hinata-chan, I'm sorry if I scared you or upset you." She turned around and shook her head more gently.

"It's… okay." She said.

"It's just that it annoys me how you don't pay any attention to me."

"No… it's not… true… I… always have… you just haven't… notice me." He smiled.

"Well now that we notice each other stop being all nervous and stuff okay. Because every time you do… hm. I'm going to… kiss you."

"Eh?" She said worried and confused.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She passed out. Eventually after millions of times of passing out she corrected it and learned to enjoy his company as if it was any other person without the nervousness.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

"Well you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Where is Jiriaya-sama?" She asked.

"Pervy Sage is off doing buisness." She sighed. He nodded. "Let's go!" He yelled.

"Naruto?" A man asked from the roof. "Hinata," the person said jumping from their post. It was none other then Ino. "Hey, nice to see you guys back, it's been 4 years."

"Yes. It has." Hinata said.

"Wow you're all proper still and you are blushing and nervous. Naruto changed you for the better." Ino said hugging her. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, Hina-chan's great now." Naruto said. Naruto had decided to shorten Hinata's already quite short name and sylabus to Hina-chan over the years at some point.

"Hina-chan?" Ino questioned. Hinata shrugged.

"Hina… chan, I… no." He prononced slowly. She smacked him to the ground. Hinata sighed and helped him up.

"Well we must go Ino, bye." Hinata said standing up and walking off.

"Wait up Hina-chan!" Naruto called. She stopped and they walked side by side leaving.

"Where to now?" Hinata asked.

"How about your place? My place is probobly sold by now." She nodded.

He was surprised that she would go so early. The old her would have begged 'no' but this Hinata was great. They walked up to the Hyuuga Estate. "Pardon me, who are you?" The man asked. Hinata laughed and untied her hair from it's back central bun letting her hair fall and caress her face and looked up at him. "Hinata-sama, is that you?" She nodded. "Great to see, you come in right away." He said.

Hinata walked in the complex beside Naruto, with not a fear in sight. Naruto was her strength and if he was there no one would hurt her. A man crashed into her. "Ow." She said standing up. The man was still standing up.

"Who are you?" He asked. She took a look at the person and hugged him.

"Neji-nii-san, it's me. Hinata." She said smiling. He looked surprised and gave her a gentle smile. She let go of him. "Naruto-kun is here too." She said holding her hand to Naruto beside her.

"Nice to see you both back, I have to go. And Hinata, I warn you. You're going to work hard to get accepted and impossibly hard to suprass your sister. She's fiveteen, in one year, she'll be 16 married and become heir."

"I can out do her easy." He was surprised at her straight forwardness and confidence. He smiled looking at Naruto.

"I'm glad, well bye." Naruto waved and Hinata bowed.

Hinata walked into the main house and everyone greated her. Everyone loved to see her again since her mysterious departure. She stepped into her father's office without announcing herself or telling the guards who were suprisingly on the ground sleeping. Naruto stayed outside.

"Who are you?" He asked. She looked up and gave a smile gentle identical to her old one. "Hinata?" He asked.

"The one and only." She said.

"You are aware that you are nearly banished, a traitor, and no longer heir."

"What if I was to beat both you and her in a match, one on one or two against one, your choice." He was surprised of the question she posed.

"One on One will prove adaquit, if you're sure." She nodded. He was surprised that this women was his daughter, she is 20 and 4 years overfit to be heir leaving the clan weakened. If she was stronger then him and her sister, maybe the clan wasn't lost after all.

"Of course I am. What time, I would expect everyone in the village also." She stated.

"I'll arrange it for noon today, make sure you are there." She nodded and walked off. "You are aware that if you win, and become heir, you'll need a husband within 2 months, right?" She nodded and walked off.

She walked out and Naruto hugged her. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Perfect." She said. "I asked him if he wanted 2 on 1 or 1 on 1; he choose 1 on 1. I belive he's underestimating me."

"He'll be dead if he does that." He answered.

"Yes, but I would never kill my father or sister even though they treated me poorly in the past. They are forgiven, however." She said.

"I'm glad. Now my agenda!" He said happily.

"And what might that be Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Ramen!" He yelled picking her up bridal style and running through the city. He arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and sat down. "One of everything." He said.

"Oh my, Naruto." Teuchi said smiling. "Nice to see you again. And who might this beautiful young maiden be?"

Hinata fixed her hair, she had aquired a new look compared to her old one including a light blue shirt and navy blue shorts. "You don't remember Hina-chan?" Naruto asked asked.

"Hina-chan?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata said.

"Hinata, is that you?" She nodded. "My, you are looking beautiful." She blushed and smiled but didn't make any of her other gestures. Others' compliments still made her blush but who didn't blush to being complimented.

"Yeah, Hina-chan is awefully beautiful and pretty." She sighed. He over 4 years managed a way to compliment her everyday without stating it randomly which she thought would be difficult. "Did I tell you she's my girlfriend?" He asked.

"No, you didn't mention that. You're very lucky to have her." Teuchi said. Naruto nodded.

"I'm super lucky." It was weird the first date they had, and the others were more and more weird. He had fallen in love with her slightly over time. Now that he had notice her he saw her for what she truly was, without her other 'faults' to confuse him he could focus on talking to her about everything and had asked her out many times since it was just them and their babysitter, who needed to be babysat himself.

Ж (Flashback) Ж 

Hinata had come back from the river where she was practicing some of her newer jutsus in the water when she notice Naruto sitting alone. "Naruto-kun, where is Jiriaya-sama?" She asked.

"He's doing his research." He said. She sighed but nodded. "I'm hungry." He jumped out. "Hinata, I'm going to take you to dinner." He said grabbing her by her waist and carrying her through the city.

After they ate, she attempted to make conversation. "Thanks you for dinner, Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome, it nice, like a date sort of. Would you concider this a date? Cause I'd like to." He said.

"I guess so. Well thank you for the date and dinner then." She said.

"Yeah, I mean… you're welcome. We should do this more often." She nodded. "Hina-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Hina-chan, that's awesome. Can I call you that?" He asked.

"I guess." She answered shrugging.

"Well, then I shall. Hina-chan sounds nice, it's easier to say." She sighed and laughed, he did as well and then by the end of the night they had strolled the village.

"Tonight was great Hinata, this is the best time I've ever had with anyone in my life." She smiled and noodded.

"Me too."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend? I'm sorry if it's too sudden or something. It's just I've never been like this with someone like this in my life, and it would make really happy if you were. Beacause… um… being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I enjoy being with you and um..."

She giggled and put her finger on his lips. He was confused. She leaned in and kissed him. "Yes Naruto-kun, it would make me really happy." She said walking to her tent and going to bed being just as happy as the celebrating, partying by himself Naruto outside.

Ж (Flashback Over) Ж 

After Naruto had finished one of everything and Hinata had a bowl of ramen. Naruto stood up. "Oh yeah, and if you want to see something you should come see Hinata's match against her sister and father."

"I'd be honored to come." Teuchi answered.

"Father, who are you talking to so formally?" Ayame said coming out.

"Hey Ayame," Naruto greated.

"Naruto-san, nice to see you again. And is that Hinata-sama with you?"

"Yeah, Hinata and I haven't left each other's side in 4 years and we aren't going to start now." Ayame nodded politely. Hinata had chatted with Ayame many times about her troubles getting Naruto's attention and was glad to see them together.

"I'm happy to see you two around again. Hinata, I'm warning you that your Clan fell apart without you." Hinata nodded.

"Hinata is going to become heir and make everything better. I promised Neji I would fix the Hyuuga but I figured Hinata can do it. I helped indirectly, right?" Hinata nodded.

"You may want to see Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and your sensei too." Ayame suggested.

"Sasuke's back?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes, he came back of his own free will." Hinata smiled.

"I told him he'd miss Sakura eventually." Naruto yelled. "Hinata and I lectured him because he'd killed his brother after we killed Orochimaru and he didn't return. What was his sentence?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, Sakura begged and said she'd die for him to be safe and they forgave him." Naruto burst out into laughter and fell to the ground. Hinata sighed and helped him out.

"Good ol' Sakura. We got to go, bye." Naruto threw down a huge bundle of cash and ran off. Hinata sighed and laid down the correct amount for the bill, including tax, and tips and followed him off.

Naruto was waiting outside Sakura's door for Hinata. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded and he knocked on the door.

"Hello, who is it?" A woman asked.

"I want to speak to Sakura." Naruto said.

She laughed. "I don't know who you are but everyone know she got married to Uchiha Sasuke a year ago and lives with him." Naruto's face went wide and burst out in laughter.

"Sorry about him, we've been gone from the village for 4 years. He's surprised." Hinata explained. Sakura's mother nodded and they left.

They arrived at the Uchiha Complex. Naruto kicked the door open and jumped in. "Oi, Sasuke, Sakura, it' me, Naruto with Hinata." He yelled.

A large chunk of wood hit Naruto over the head. Hinata eyes went wide, then she sighed and knelt down and took the large log off Naruto's head. "Naruto, what in the world are you doing bursting into our house and waking up the baby." Sakura yelled, the baby crying louder. Naruto burst out into laughter.

"No only did you two get married a year ago you had a baby. Sakura pregnant that's funny." Naruto said laughing. Sakura prepared to use full force to hit Naruto but her punch was stopped completely.

"What happened?" Naruto said. He realized that Hinata had stopped her. He hugged Hinata. "Thank you so much Hina-chan, thank you, thank you, thank you." He said hugging her.

"Naruto, get off of her." Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head. "How come? Hina-chan is my girlfriend. I can hug her if I want." He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who had just came in.

"Really?" Sakura asked excited. Hinata nodded politely. "Good for you. Want to come in?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. They sat down. "I'm surprised you used a finger to disable my entire punch, that's amazing."

"Nah, Hinata's always been able to do it. She just chooses not to." Sakura was surprised at Naruto's coment.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded.

"Here speed was beyond even my eyes." Sasuke said.

"She's fast too." Naruto said. "She's awesome now that she has confidence to show what she knows."

"It's true." Sakura said. "Well Hinata, Naruto, this is baby Hotaru." Sakura said refurring to her baby.

"I'd still like to see Sakura pregnant, that would be funny." Sasuke glared at him, sending fear into Naruto's mind and Hinata wasn't effected at all raising a smirk from Sasuke.

"Back off on torturing my wife, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Make me."

"Naruto-kun, please behave yourself?" Hinata asked politely.

"Alright." He said leaning back. Sakura was flabargassed and Sasuke smirked. She had complete control of him.

"Hotaru is a beautiful name for your baby boy Sakura." Hinata complimented. "He seems very strong, healthy and very cute." She finished complimenting her further.

"Hey, you're not stuttering, blushing, passing out, or twiddling your fingers. It's amazing." Sakura pointed out. Sasuke rolled his eyes having already noticed this. Hinata nodded.

"Naruto helped me over come it." She explained.

"I'm glad, It makes understanding you easier." Sakura said.

"Thanks, well we must be going, people to see. And come see Hinata's match, alright?" Naruto said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going against my father and sister for my terms in the family in the stadium at noon. Invite everyone you can." Hinata said smiling and following Naruto.

"We will." Sakura said. Sasuke was extremely interested now.

Naruto and Hinata went to her training ground next to meet up with her team. "Hinata, Naruto!" Kiba yelled running over to them. Akamaru jumped onto Hinata knocking her down sniffing her. "Oi, Akamaru, it's just Hinata." He said Akamaru jumped up. Naruto was laughing. Hinata patted off the dirt and smiled at Kiba.

"Hi Kiba, is Shino and Kurenai-sensei here?" She asked.

"Ya, Sensei, Shino, Oi, it's Hinata and Naruto, they're back." Shino and Kurenai walked over calmly.

"Hinata, you are looking well." Her sensei said hugging her.

"Thank you, everyone is well. Even Akamaru is looking perfectly healthy." They were all dumbstuck at her new nature, as was everyone.

"You seem wonderfully fit as well." Kurenai said smiling. "How things have changed." She said.

"Yes, they have. Everything has." Hinata said.

"I'm glad to see you are well Hinata." Shino said.

"Thanks Shino. You too." She said.

"Do you plans for lunch?" Kiba asked. "I mean it's nearly noon and…"

"Eeep, the match." Hinata said.

"What match?" Kurenai asked.

"My match to reddeem the clan, It's at noon. You're all invited but I must get going, bye." Hinata said running off.

"Yeah, it's at the stadium. Hinata's so going to beat her dad and sister, bye." Naruto said running off behind her.

Hinata paced in the middle of the stadium, millions of people heard of it and showed up. All the Hyuuga Clan members, people from all over came. This would decide the fate of the most powerful clan Konoha had left with the Uchiha Clan being back up to three members thanks to Sakura's delivery and marriage to Sasuke.

"Oi Hina-chan, calm down." Naruto yelled from the stands.

"I can't, I'm nervous." Naruto laughed.

"That's the old Hinata, the new one rocks out loud. Everyone was so impressed with you today, show up how you've changed, k." Naruto said.

"Hai," She answered.

"Hinata, I've decided that I would like to see 4 matches." Hiashi said stepping into the stadium arena.

"If you wish, who else?" She asked.

"Your cousin Neji, and his wife Tenten," He said walking out with Neji and Tenten behind him. Hinata smiled hearing that Neji and Tenten were married.

"What order?" She asked.

"Your sister, Neji, Tenten, Me." He said.

"Very well then, one after another, no breaks." Everyone in the crowds went silent.

"If you choose." Hinata nodded. Tenten, Neji, and Hiashi cleared the stage and Hinabi jumped in the arena dressed in all white, the colors of a soon to be heir, and an engaged women in the Hyuuga Clan.

"You ready sis, no going easy on you today." Hinabi said angrily. "You left me with all the responsibility, because you were too weak to get married, become head for 5 years until they killed you using the seal and I became head."

"You shall regret that." Hinata said calmly.

"I don't think so. Let's go." Hinabi took her normal possition but Hinata made no movements. Hinabi ran at her sister but Hinata jumped in to there air. Hinata seemingly landed on her sister's head and flipped back on to her feet. Her sister within seconds collapsed on the ground flat.

Everyone's words were muted except Naruto who was laughing himself to death. "Rockin' move Hina-chan," He cheered. She smiled. Hiashi jumped down and scanned his youngest daughter. Her turned to Hinata.

"What did you do to her?" Hiashi asked Hinata.

"It's the Jyuugeri." She said.

"I've never heard of it." He said.

"It's like the Jyuuken except it's exhorting chakra from your feet."

"Then didn't seem gentle."

"Oh it was, I didn't touch her." Her dad was struck in fear as his daughter hadn't even touched her and kit her so hard that she collapsed to the ground.

"Hey Neji, get ready." She called. "Dad, clear Hinabi off the stadium, I have battles to do." She said.

"Neji, watch your back." Hiashi warned. Neji nodded.

"I have studied the Jyuugeri, so this should be good." He said smiling. "I don't wish to tell you but for the good of our clan, I shall."

"Of course, for the clan, I too am doing this. As heir, I wish to improve it our clan and thus, I wish to help Naruto in improving it and removing all the seals." Neji nodded.

"I respect that and would be gladly to agree you as our heir but I must fight to make sure that was just an easy move and you mastered another style cause you still fault in our natural one."

"Alright then Nii-san, let's go." Hinata this time took to the air and he expected the same move he did on Hinabi, she recoiled herself touched the ground flipping to his backside and delivery a kick to it. Everyone gasped except Naruto was was so surprised that he was silent. He had never seen these moves before.

This time he ran out her and she didn't move. He took his right arm and leg and landed a kick to her shin and a munch to his heart. Naruto was in shock. "Hina-chan, move." He yelled.

"8 Trigrams 128 palms." Neji called. Hinata was attacked with all 128 palms without moving a muscle. She collased flat forward. Neji shook his head at her. "Giving up isn't proper Hyuuga behavior." He said.

He collapsed in a little puddle mush on the ground. "Who said I gave up?" Hinata said. Everyone jumped out of their seats. Hiashi ran to the Neji's side.

"What now?" He asked.

"I used about a 16 of my chakra and entered it through his feet while it was all focused on his hands."

"Hinata, next is…"

"Tenten, come on out." I yelled. She seemed scared and worried.

"You… took down… Neji." She said scared to death.

"He's fine." I said. "I wouldn't never hurt Nii-san. He's always been there for me. If it makes you feel better…" Hinata walked over to Neji's body and absorbed her chakra back into her body.

Neji started to come to. "I lost?" He asked. I nodded sadly. "Good, well done. I was hoping you wouldn't be weak. I expected a strategy as such. Through my feet, correct?" He asked. I nodded surprised. "I figured." He stood up and walked over to Tenten. "Good luck, you're going need it." He kissed her cheek and jumped out of the arena.

Tenten's match was the hardest for Hinata. Tenten, by training with Neji took every single chakra attack making Hinata's whole works useless against the girl. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu," Hinata called everyone once against jumping out of their seats. Tenten launched out as many weapons as she could but even Hinata's clones had perfect chakra control putting chakra to the exact spot the weapon would hit them and the weapon bounced. While Tenten, petrified watched as her weapons were deflected, wasn't holding her chakra field and Hinata closed of her strength port and Tenten gently fell to the ground and was caught my Hinata.

Hinata while holding Tenten, jumped into the booths and handed Tenten to Neji. He nodded in appreciation and Hinata looked for her dad. He was waiting for her. "Alright Hina-chan, go for it." Naruto yelled.

"I will honor our clan totally in this next on by using only the gentle fist style." Hinata said bowing to her father.

"I shall also, nothing more…"

"…nothing less." Hinata finished.

They charged at each other. It reminded the rookie nine plus Lee who were watching the match of Neji's match with Hinata 8 years before. It seemed like yesterday but it wasn't. Hinata's mind screemed millions of strategies but she yelled saying 'Jyuuken only'. She would keep to her word even though her mind knew, this way, she would lose. She flipped back and stood still.

"Collection of the 8 trigrams 128 palms," She called. Letting out a chakra field intensely large and she collapsed to her knees. "3, 2, 1." The chakra field disapated and her father hit her in the heart. Everyone screamed out for her.

"My win." She said getting off her knees and standing up. She was shaking and she walked over to a wall. She rested her body against the wall. The med nins watching took her father to the hospital. "I won." She said smiling and then passing out to be caught by Naruto.

¤ (2 Hours Later) ¤

"Is she awake yet?" Neji said.

"No, now who's over concerned!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, quite." Sakura said.

"Hm?" Hinata asked.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto said huggin her. She opened her eyes wider.

"You didn't use your Byakugan through any of the matches, how come you passed out because of lost chakra?"

"I didn't, I collected too much chakra. I had to exert it through sleep." She said. "I collected all the chakra from Tenten's left weapons, and sucked all the chakra from my dad out, winning but it hurts to have so much chakra. Like opening the chakra gates." Neji nodded, understanding.

"You were amazing Hina-chan." Naruto said hugging her.

"Thanks, where are we?"

"You're room." Neji said. "It's been that long?"

"Four years," She said.

"Welcome back, I'm glad you won." He said.

"Me too, sorry if my attacks had any extra affects on you or Tenten."

"Nah, Tenten is fine. A bit annoyed with the shadow clones though. She hates them."

"How come?" Naruto asked. "I haven't used them in 4 years."

"The harlem jutsu, come to mind?" Kakashi said showing up.

"Ep!" Hinata said jumping behind Naruto.

Everyone was laughing at her and she hit further behind Naruto in shame. "It's okay, who's jutsu is it?" Naruto asked.

"Oi boss, it's me." A visitor said coming in. Naruto smiled.

"Oi Konohamaru, nice to see ya."

"Boss it's been forever, and then some." He said.

"You kept my legacy alive, huh?" Naruto said laughing.

"Of course, who was supposed to annoy everyone when you left?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "Who's the ultra pretty girl behind you?" Konohamaru said.

"Oi stop hitting on Hina-chan," Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry dude, I've got a girlfriend. It didn't take me until I was 20 to get a girl though." Konohamaru said laughing.

"Excuse me." Naruto said sticking out his tongue they had notice but Hinata had disapeared from the room, and everyone was laughing at them.

"Yo, where did the girl go?" Konohamaru asked. "Where'd Moegi go too, and Udon?" He said looking around.

"I don't know but Hina-chan left." Naruto ran out of Hinata's bedroom and ran around the house in search for her, Konohamaru close behind. They both did shadow clones jutsu, the clones crashing into every Hyuuga in sight. Naruto sighed next to Konohamaru. "Why'd they leave us?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure Naruto."

"Naruto-kun, Konohamaru-sama," Hinata said walking over to them.

"Hina-chan, where have you been?" Naruto said hugging her.

"Um… behind you." She said. He sighed.

"Konohamaru, why did your run off?" Moegi asked.

"Sorry, I was searching for… what's your name again?" He asked Hinata.

"Her name is Hina… chan. Get it through your head." Naruto yelled.

"Wait a minute do you mean Hyuuga Hinata? The one who was battling earlier." Naruto smacked his head and Hinata nodded. "Isn't she the one who you said is ultra smart, and nice is is always taken care of you?" Naruto nodded again.

"A pleasure to meet you Hinata." He said. "Sorry for not recognizing you."

"Most people don't, it's alright. And many confuse me because of the nickname Naruto gave me." Hinata said.

"It's easier then Konohamaru-kun." Moegi said laughing. Hinata nodded smiling.

"Yo, Konohamaru, you want to go on a doubledate this evening?" Naruto asked him.

"Girls?" He asked. Hinata shrugged, not caring and Moegi nodded politely. "Good then, see you at 6 Naruto." Naruto nodded.

The date was perfect for everyone there, the all talked about old times, how things were going and such. Naruto and Konohamaru shared gags and Moegi and Hinata talked about the idiotic behaviors of their boyfriends.

Naruto was spending the night at Konohamaru's apartment. Hinata was going back to her room at the Hyuuga Complex. They were sitting on a bench. "Oi Hina-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, anything."

Naruto got down on one knee and knelt there for a while. "Um… how to say this… fine… I'll be like all the other guys. Hina-chan… will you marry me, please? I really love you a lot and um… I'd like to marry you… and…" She sighed and pulled his face to hers.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, yes, I'll marry you." Naruto jumped up and danced around as Hinata watched him. He danced around then stopped suddently.

"Oops, I messed up again. I told Sasuke I should have written it down." He said. He took a box out of his pocket, set it on her lap and continued dancing around.

"It's beautiful Naruto, when did you get this?" She asked. "I've been with you the whole time."

"Sasuke and I went out while you were unconscious and he gave me hints and stuff about how to do it. I picked out the ring and hanged out with him." Hinata smiled at him. "I'm glad you're so happy though." He nodded. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms bridal style. He danced around the entire village with her in his arms.

Sakura sat in the windowsill staring out it while Sasuke sat next to her holding their child. "What in the world is Naruto doing dancing around with Hinata in his arms? He's going to get a piece of my mind." Sasuke put a hand on her thigh.

"Let've him to be happy with his fiancée." He said. Her eyes get wide.

"No way, are you serious? They're engaged." He nodded and leaned against the couch. "That's great. I guess it's okay then. I'm sorry happy for them."

"That's where Naruto and I went when Hinata was unconscious." Sakura nodded.

"I'm sure she didn't expect that. He told everyone that she hadn't left her side in 4 years so she didn't figure it would be like that, smart."

"Yeah, I didn't figure it would be tonight after their double date though. He's brave, it took me a week to get the courage to ask you after I bought the ring." Sakura held up her hand and nodded.

¤ (Morning) ¤

Hinata woke up in the happiest of spirits. She looked at her left hand and hugged it. She may of acting a bit girlish and childish but yet again she was engaged, who wouldn't be happy? She walked through the house happily and sat down at the Hyuuga Table smiling cheerfully.

"Hinata, is there something on your mind?" Neji asked.

Hinata held her left hand up to her Nii-san's face and he smirked and nodded understanding. Tenten walkd over to Hinata and gave her a hug. "That's great Hinata." Tenten said.

"I forgot to tell you also how happy I am to hear of yours and Neji's marriage." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata, I was so happy when Neji asked me."

"She didn't have to think about dodging kunai." Neji said smirking to himself. Tenten rolled her eyes and they talked through breakfast. "Has Hiashi approved this?" Neji asked, not trying to down the situation.

"Like I care, I beat him in a match, I should have the rights to marry whoever I wish."

"And you do, as heir, once you beat me, you are free to choose your own husband?" Hinata smiled.

"I choose Naruto-kun." She held up her left hand to her father's face. For once, he smiled and his daughter's enthusiasm she hadn't had since her very youngest days. Everyone in the Hyuuga Clan celebrated the engagement of their heir. Hinata was to be married to Naruto in 2 months' time giving them little time to prepare but Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Moegi all pitched in.

After the marriage was over Hinata and Naruto ran the Hyuuga Clan bring it to a whole new level of greatness. Neji was the first to have his seal removed upon Lady Hinata's request. Naruto didn't care as long as all the seals were removed. Tenten seemed relieved to not have to worry about someone killing Neji while they were in the estate.

The entire clan loved Hinata for her good deeds toward the clan. There were only a few elders of a clan who rebuked their authority. Naruto's response was 'Would you like to kick your butt too?'. Hinata would laugh and smile. Hinata didn't like being known to kick people's butts but Naruto used that as a threat to keep the small amount of problems in the clan under their control.

The clan branch and houses were abbolished and Neji was to take 2nd seat and possition with Hinata in all command upon her request along of course, with Tenten. Neji seemed pleased with her changes and so did Hinata.

A month after their marriage Hinata walked into her bedroom which was shared with her by Naruto was sitting on it and eating ramen while reading over a book of Hyuuga Jutsus which he couldn't use but needed to know. "Naruto-kun, I have news." She said nervous and trying to smile. He looked up and gave her a pleasant smile.

"Please don't go back to being shy." She nodded.

"I won't but um… um…" He sighed, he didn't like the old Hinata as much as the new one because the old one didn't open up to him, ran away, passed out and didn't speak to him. Their relationship would fall apart if she did.

"Okay, if you're confused about what to say, stop and figure it out."

"I know what I want to say, I just can't say it." She said with stuttering. He sighed, she was just trying to break unpleasant news.

"Oi Hinata, whatever it is, we'll get through it together, alright?" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Alright well um… I'm pregnant." She said and closed her eyes waiting for his response.

He fell to the ground. She frowned, he was petrified at the idea. She broke down in tears and cried. He sat up and sat next to her, holding her. "What's wrong Hina-chan?" He asked.

"You… and…" She just cried.

"Hina-chan, are you sick? Should I take you to a doctor? You need to be alright, please?" He begged.

She stopped crying. "You aren't going to leave me?" She asked.

"Of course not, I promised I would never leave you side and I'm not. Especially now that you're pregnant silly Hina-chan. I'm happy that we're going to have a baby, I can't wait. You just take care of yourself and the baby k?" She nodded. "Hina-chan, thank you for being there for me since the beginning, like I will be for you." She nodded and smiled resting against Naruto.

And In the end she had suceeded in her deeds, she was born to be dissatified and changed to know better. Of the events she wished to accomplish in the end, she had suceeded.

1. "You must be strong Hinata, for you're an heir; one day you'll rule this whole clan."

2. "People, like fate, never change."

3. "How you're born is where you're always be."

1. She was extremely strong and had always been, she just wasn't confident enough to show it. She was the heir to the whole clan.

2. She had changed majorly from inconfident and dissatisfied to loving, confident and happy.

3. She was born dissatisfied and know she is happy with Naruto, in the end, she had accomplished her goals.

The End.

A/N: Hope you liked the story. Please review for I wrote this story for it to be read and enjoyed. All I ask in return is to know how you liked it. Sorry it was so short but in the end, it wasn't really short for a one shot that is. Hinata's happy, yeah! She had a baby and she married Naruto, and she's strong. Go her.

Bye, this fanfic's writer, Girl of Light Writter: Aniecä.


End file.
